User blog:Angren Túrë/The Marathon Medicine Man's Review
So I just marathoned Volume One of RWBY in order to forestall the inevitable chaos that will ensue during the mid-volume break. *First of all, while we all agonized over the short episodes when we could only watch them a week at a time, having them all together at once makes for quite a nice effect. In hindsight, maybe short episodes are a good thing. *This topic has sort of dropped out of the picture on the forums, but: the trailers. How canon are they, and how much do they relate? We already know the Red Trailer isn't exactly accurate--still holding onto my theory of that being a Flash-Forward. Black has been confirmed to be canon (still no Adam, tho). Still no word on Yellow, although that might have just been Yang being... well, Yang. It's White that worries me. I can't shake the feeling that White is as significant to Weiss as Black is to Blake, if not more so. But dammit, I just don't know how. *As always, "Players and Pieces" was good. I also enjoyed "Black and White" a lot more. Gave me some ideas for the future. More on that later. *I wonder... are the other mains going to get their own segments? Yang definitely should, her being a member of team RWBY after all. I just can't think of a way for RT to do that gracefully, but then that's why I'm here and not there. As for Nora and Ren, maybe not. While I'm interested in their backstory together, I don't know if I'd be alright with those two being anything other than comic relief characters. *All dem Ruby feels in Episodes 9 and 10, then all those Jaune and Pyrrha feels following. It has such a great effect when you watch all the episodes at once, I'm telling you. *By the way, those particular chapters got me thinking: will there be some point in the future where Ruby and Jaune's leadership is put to the acid test? Maybe a moment when they have to choose between their team and a large number of innocents. Okay, maybe not that dark, but you get the idea. *Also, RWBY is a good show to watch after watching The Walking Dead. The depression factor just inverts totally. *I think the more I watch episodes 15 and 16, the more I like Sun. And the more I want to ship him and Weiss, for irony's sake. *I wonder about CRDL and how they'll fare in the future. Will they just be totally relegated to the proverbial dustbin (I totally made that up), or will they somehow come into play again in the future? It's equally likely either way, IMO. *Anyway, now that it's pretty much out that WF and Roman are in together (and up to no good), I wonder how it'll affect the rest of the plot? I could be wrong, but I doubt that RWBY will just return to normal with him still on the loose and still dangerous. Of course, they could consider the threat to be neutralized, for now. Makes me wonder how Ozpin ties into all this, and I'm sure he does. Category:Blog posts